


Blessed are the Silent

by gentlemadman



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Injury, M/M, Mindless Fluff, Not Beta Read, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24957517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentlemadman/pseuds/gentlemadman
Summary: Tendou gets hurt during practice. Ushijima is surprisingly concerned.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 259





	Blessed are the Silent

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there I wrote this as a present for my gorgeous girlfriend and my 5th anniversary because she loves ushiten!! so please enjoy
> 
> I also have not watched haikyuu in a while so if I somehow completely bastardized their characters I am sorry

It’s during a regular nightly practice when Yamagata misses a ball. It’s just a little miscalculation, but it just so happens that Tendou is standing exactly where he’s heading. So of course he slams into him, taking them both down. While small mistakes like that are not uncommon, the way Tendou lands on his foot is definitely not right, and it looks bad. He ends up sprawled on the floor next to an apologetic Yamagata.

When he sits up, Ushijima catches a grimace of pain flash over his face, before it disappears. Goshiki is hovering over him worriedly, but Tendou waves him off.

Eita gives Tendou a concerned look. “Are you sure you’re okay? That looked really painful.”

To his credit, Tendou manages to only wince a little as he stands up, brushing off his shorts. “I’m to-tal-ly fine.” He gives them all a big smile, stepping on said foot to show just how fine he is. His face momentarily lights up in pain as he goes back down to the floor. His ankle is already swelling. “Okay, so maybe not totally fine. But it’s nothing, really.”

Goshiki helps him up gently, letting him lean on his shoulder. “You need to go to the nurse. I can take you.”

Ushijima takes this moment to step in, shouldering his way over to the two of them. “No need. I can take him.” Goshiki stares at him as he continues talking. “The rest of you continue practice. You know what we’re working on.”

Knowing better then to argue with him, Goshiki sighs. “If you’re sure, then alright.” Ushijima’s gaze is as unreadable as always.

Tendou chimes in, “I’m truly honored that you care so much Ushijima, but you really don’t have to.”

“I want to.” Ushijima replies, as if it’s obvious. The rest of the team slowly begins to start winding back to practice as Tendou shifts from leaning on Goshiki to Ushijima, slinging an arm around his shoulder. Ushijima wordlessly begins walking out the gym and down the hall, Tendou struggling to keep up.

After they round the corner Tendou says, “Can we slow down a little? You’re really taking it out on the injured here.”

Ushijima stops, frowning. “The faster we get to the nurses office, the faster your ankle can get treated.”

“Yeah, yeah, but it’s hard for me to walk like this.” Tendou thumps him on the shoulder, switching to leaning on the wall for a moment. “I’ll be fine, don’t worry so much about silly old me!” His words take on his usual teasing lilt.

Ushijima frowns harder, seemingly thinking. Then all of a sudden the lightbulb goes off, and he bends down, quite literally sweeping Tendou off his feet into a bridal carry. “Now we can get there much faster.”

Tendou’s mouth hangs open for a second before his smug smile is back. “Ushijima! My, how forward of you!” Though his voice is teasing, the red dusted across his cheeks and ears speak to his surprise. “But what if someone saw Shirotorizawa’s famed captain like this? Aren’t you embarrassed?”

“I don’t care.” Ushijima says, honest as ever. “There’s no one around anyway.”

Tendou begs to differ, because her can see two female underclassmen staring at them from a classroom window. But neither Tendou nor Ushijima care much for what others think of them, so Tendou lets it go. “Alright, bring me to the nurse then, my Prince Charming.”

Ushijima nods and starts off walking at a brisker pace. Tendon almost fears that his feigned nonchalance will be given away by the loud thumping of his heart in his chest. Ushijima was strong. Tendou has to think their training must be paying off of Ushijima can lift someone almost the same size as him with no problem, even if he is admittedly lankier. But it was Ushijima after all. Even if he was struggling he would always power through.

A few moments later and they’re stopped in front of the nurses office. Ushijima opens the door, bringing Tendou over to one of the weird plastic beds and letting him sit down. The nurse is evidently not present.

Ushijima clears his throat. “I think it’s just a sprain. Let me put some ice on it for now, until the nurse gets back.”

Tendou relaxes, leaning back on his arms as he goes to get an ice pack. Ushijima fretting over his well being was a rare sight, and he was enjoying every moment of it. (Well, to the untrained eye it didn’t seem like he was fretting, but Tendou could tell he was.)

He brings back over the ice and a chair to prop Tendou’s foot on, helping him move it and treating him as gingerly as possible.

Tendou gives him a catlike smile. “Your bedside manner isn’t bad Captain. If I was a woman I might be swooning.”

Ushijima stares. “I can get you some water if you want.” He looks at Tendou, who looks smug, but the tips of his ears are red.

“Woah? You’re full service.” He remarks. “But I’m alright. Just wait with me until the nurse gets here.”

Ushijima makes sure the ice is on properly one more time before he sits next to him. Tendou, feeling a little brave, leans on him. Ushijima doesn’t move away, so he takes that as an okay sign.

“He should have been being more careful.” Ushijima speaks up suddenly. “He was being reckless.”

Tendou huffs a breath. “Don’t worry about it. Things like this happen. And it’s barely anything.”

Ushijima frowns heavily. “I don’t like seeing you get hurt.”

Tendou pretends his heart doesn’t flutter at that. “Aw, you really are a big softie. But seriously, just give me a week and I’ll be back on my feet in no time.”

Ushijima seems to settle at this. “Just be careful.” He says, after a pause.

“Of course, of course. I will be the epitome of careful.” Tendou laughs. The edges of Ushijima’s lips quirk up at that.

Their moment is broken by the click of the door handle as it opens, and Tendou immediately sits up straight, feeling strangely vulnerable.

The nurse yawns. “Sorry for the wait boys, I had something to tend to.” Ushijima stands up as the nurse flutters over to Tendou to look at his ankle. She waves her hand. “I’ll get this wrapped up for him. You can go back to practice, he’s fine.”

Ushijima hovers awkwardly for a moment before Tendou says, “I’m fine, I promise. Go take care of practice, captain.”

Ushijima begins to walk out. “I’ll text you later.”

Tendou waves and gives him a wink. “Of course, of course.”

The door clicks behind him as he leaves, and Tendou is left thinking to himself as the nurse wraps his ankle for him, replaying the earlier moments in the hallway in high definition. Did Ushijima realize what he was doing to him? Probably not, but his blunt honesty was cute, if not embarrassing sometimes.

The nurse stands. “Okay, you’re all good. It’s just a sprain, so stay off of it for a while and ice it often.” He nods, watching the nurse as she heads back towards her desk. “See if someone can drive you home. Maybe your nice friend can.”

Friend, Tendou thinks, is a nice word. But maybe, just maybe, it’s not quite enough.

**Author's Note:**

> *bangs pots and pans together* get together gay asses


End file.
